The Date
by Pooky1234
Summary: This is my idea for Jack and Ianto's first date. If I was going on a date with Captain Jack this would be it!


The Date

Ianto took some time over his appearance; he was desperate to look good for Jack on what would be their first official date. Jack had said black tie so Ianto was wearing a black suit with dinner jacket and a white shirt. The tie he chose was red – his colour Jack always said. His shoes shone as he had cleaned them for so long as something to do. He wore his favourite after shave and as he felt his face he knew that there was not a hint of stubble.

He stood in front of the mirror checking out every angle and he looked gorgeous. As usual he ran his hand through his hair and then checked it again. He felt so much more nervous than he expected because Jack hadn't told him where they were going. He hoped that Jack wasn't planning to go anywhere where they would be seen as Ianto wasn't sure he was ready for that.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Ianto crossed the living room to open it and there stood Jack. Ianto's stomach flipped. He'd never seen Jack in a suit but here he was stood in front of him.

'Wow' both of them said as they looked each other up and down. 'You look perfect Ianto Jones, good enough to eat.'

Ianto blushed as red as his tie and murmured 'later perhaps.'

Jack just raised an eyebrow and then with a flourish produced a bunch of flowers.

'I know it's a bit predictable but I know red is your colour and roses seemed appropriate. Have you got some scissors?'

Ianto gave him the scissors and Jack cut off two of the roses and put one in each of their lapels.

'Ready to go now Ianto?'

'Yes where are we going Jack? Not in Cardiff please.'

'No but don't worry we're going somewhere very private.'

Now Ianto was worried. As they stood in the lift Jack kissed Ianto passionately and then waved at the CCTV camera. When they reached the bottom the lift doors opened and Jack and Ianto crossed the foyer. Outside a beautiful black Bentley was parked with a driver in the front. Jack went over to talk to him and then opened the door for Ianto.

'Wow' said Ianto for the second time that night. Jack got in beside him and held his hand. He refused to answer any of Ianto's questions about where they were going but they did leave Cardiff behind and head towards the M4. Jack reached over to the little fridge in the car and pulled out a small bottle of champagne. He poured two glasses and then tried to drink with interlocked arms until they both were laughing so much the wine was in danger of being spilled. Both knocked back their glasses.

The car pulled up outside one of the biggest and poshest hotels in the Vale. Ianto could never have imagined ever staying in a place like this growing up as he did on a council estate in Newport.

'Stay where you are Ianto. Let's do this properly.'

The driver opened the door and Ianto got out. Jack pressed some money into the driver's hand as he left.

'Come on then Ianto Jones. Perhaps I should have booked us in as Mr and Mrs Jones but I'm not sure which is which.'

Jack suddenly grabbed Ianto's hand and took him through the doors into the foyer. Ianto didn't pull away from him and they attracted a few odd looks. Mind you two men looking that good would always have attracted looks from everyone.

At the desk Jack spoke to the receptionist.

'Suite in the name of Captain Jack Harkness.'

'Yes Captain, the private lift is over there and these are your keys.'

Ianto wondered what on earth Jack had planned. Once in the lift Ianto asked 'where are we staying Jack. I assume we are staying.'

'Wait and see' Jack replied enigmatically.

When the lift door opened Ianto was greeted by the most beautiful room he'd ever seen. His mouth fell open. Jack grabbed his hand and took him towards the French windows. He opened the doors to reveal a table and chairs set out with candles, flowers and two place settings. Standing by was a waiter who offered to seat them both.

'Give us a minute' Jack looked at his badge, 'Juan we just want a look at the rest first.'

They went back through the living room and Jack opened the door to the bedroom. The bed was huge and swathed in cream satin with more pillows than Ianto had ever seen. Next to it was a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi.

'Looking forward to that later' said Jack. 'Ready for dinner as promised.'

Ianto kissed him and said 'dinner on a roof Jack, really can't keep you off roofs can I?'

They returned to the table and Juan seated them. He reached into the trolley behind and pulled out the first course which was lobster. Jack had chosen carefully knowing Ianto's taste in food.

'I thought you'd prefer this to pizza or Chinese.'

The waiter left the room discreetly leaving a contact buzzer when they were ready. The view over to Cardiff and the Severn Bridge was magnificent. The lights twinkled and shone as much as both of their eyes.

'I hope this is what you had in mind for our first date Ianto.'

'It's working for me so far Jack and this is beautiful, all of this, the flowers, the candles, the wine, the view and you. Did you really come back for me Jack as you said?'

'Yes Ianto, I had time to think and I realised that I missed you very much but I wasn't sure about you and how you would feel.'

'Jack you're the first man I've ever had a relationship with. This is all new to me. I've had two lovers in my life and I'm looking at one of them. Whereas you Jack from what I've heard have tried anything and everything. It's a bit intimidating to say the least. You don't know how much it took me to remind you of the stopwatch. Then there was Abaddon and I thought you were dead, really dead this time. I resented Gwen, it was like she wanted you all to herself and then you revived and kissed me. It all felt so wonderful and I thought yes I belong, I belong with someone at last and then you left with no explanation and my world fell apart.'

Jack looked guilty and grabbed Ianto's hand.

'I know, I'm sorry but I had to go. I had unfinished business with the Doctor and we needed to speak.'

'Did you sort everything? Will you go back? I don't think I could bear losing you again Jack, not like that without knowing if you were ever going to come back.'

'We're sorted Ianto, however, if he needs me I will go but that doesn't change how I feel about you. I can honestly say that you are the most important person in my life. Please believe me.'

'I believe you Jack. I need to believe you.'

'Right main course. I hope you like venison.'

Jack pressed the buzzer and five minutes later the waiter appeared pushing the trolley and served the dinner. Jack pressed another button and Cole Porter songs began to drift out of the speakers. Ianto smiled he knew Jack loved this music. The food was wonderful and so tender the knife slid through it.

'Tell me about yourself Ianto. I know the basics from your file but what are your loves, what are your passions, what can't you live without?'

'Well there's you' Ianto whispered feeling shy as he said it. 'Passions are rugby, all things Welsh, my suits, good coffee, James Bond films, sci fi books all sorts really when I have the time.'

'Funnily enough I have a few films for you to choose from knowing your passion for James Bond. After all I did promise a movie as well. But I wasn't sure which one was your favourite so I brought a few.'

Jack buzzed again and the waiter brought the cheese board.

'I thought you'd prefer this but you can have a sweet if you want.'

'No this is fine Jack but I'm a bit worried about the coffee.'

'We'll take the coffee in there in about fifteen minutes and it had better be good as he's a bit of a perfectionist.' Jack said smiling at the waiter.

After eating some of the cheese Jack led Ianto to the large sofa in front of the fifty two inch plasma screen.

'So who is your James Bond Ianto?'

'For me it has to be Sean Connery' Ianto replied 'so can we watch Goldfinger?'

Jack loaded the DVD into the machine and they sat holding each other watching. Every now and again Jack would kiss him somewhere and Ianto just snuggled down into his arms and felt wonderful. This date was turning out to be everything he had hoped for and more.

When the film had finished Ianto was beginning to drift off into sleep. Jack lent in and kissed him. This kiss was more searching with Jack's tongue brushing along Ianto's teeth until he parted them to allow him to push his tongue into Ianto's mouth. Ianto could feel Jack's hands beginning to wander over his body and he felt himself stir in reaction to what Jack was doing.

'Let's go to bed' Jack said 'I need to feel you naked beside me now.'

They got up quickly and went into the bedroom. By now clothes were being removed as Jack slowly undid the buttons of Ianto's shirt savouring every bit of flesh that was revealed with each button and touching what he uncovered with his lips. Ianto thought he would pass out with every light touch of Jack's lips upon his skin. He was pushing his hands under Jack's shirt and running them across Jack's back. Once they were topless both began to fumble with buttons and zips as trousers were expertly removed. Eventually they were naked and their arousal plain for both to see. Jack suddenly stopped what he was doing and sat up. Ianto wondered if something was wrong and panicked.

'It's OK' said Jack 'I just wanted to look at you. You are so beautiful and I am so lucky.'

'We're both lucky Jack because from where I'm lying you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life and if you don't get down here and make love to me soon I may die of frustration.'

Some time later when they'd recovered Jack said 'come with me.'

Ianto laughed and said 'I thought I just did'

Jack playfully slapped his arse and pulled him up. He led him to the Jacuzzi which had been filled sometime during the evening and the hot soapy water was bubbling away. Both got in and continued where they'd left off. God Ianto thought this feels so good and he never wanted this date to end.

They lay in the water for a while just holding on to each other and feeling the bubbles around them. Ianto neither knew nor cared where they were going with this relationship.

Later in the early hours of the morning he woke in that sumptuous bed to find Jack sound asleep in his arms. He watched him breathe and pinched himself to make sure that this was true. Jack had promised him a date but this had been so much more, so carefully organised and arranged.

Ianto knew he was lost. He knew he loved this man with his heart and soul and that he would love him forever. He knew that he would die for him too.

Captain Jack Harkness, my boss, my friend and my lover, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, till death does us part. Ianto made the vows in his head and closed his eyes until morning.


End file.
